Talk:What is a Mythical and Why Should I Care?/@comment-43988466-20191001194821/@comment-134.41.210.235-20191012014053
"Oooh. Let's dive right in Shaaaaaaalll we? " Hey I noticed 2 things and since this is some kind of a wiki post it should not contain faulty information, or as less as possible. I won't change it myself since I notice this might lay sensitive in some community's. Know I do not mean to offend anyone." -The entire wiki is full of false information. This whole site should burn to the electronce ground. The Truth's I've posted are the only legitimate expressions of Power and Actuality that this wasteland possesses. If you don't risk offending somebody with your speech, you're not saying anything worth thinking about. Speech Should provoke, provoke discussion and controversy so that we can continue to Refine and Grow. Refusing to be offensive is refusal to Think. You'll need to consider Unpleasant things and Terrible Truths to understand yourself and the nature of reality itself. Don't be a Coward. "but, to the point, I noticed this post has some pop culture influences in it and it shows signs of fear and confliction in it which are often largely due to most modern humanlikes not knowing the history behind things." -It's fearful because Idiots who think they're not hurting anybody are filling bigger idiots heads with images of Fear. Isn't the News doing that enough for the world on purpose without you idiots pissing gasoline onto a garbage fire? "fault one is about how AWTOK is described. the problem here is not what they do according to the context, but it is in what they are. I was there when the word AWTOK was made up, now I am not saying it isn't possible any group named itself after it. but AWTOK was a word we made up to reference to all those who would hunt, hurt, negatively experiment, etc. on magic(k)al, mythical, or otherwise incomparable creatures, or creatures skilled in things connected to that. it is known that many of those groups had contacts in many governmental part in their active country. and some even had direct and strong connections to one or more governments, especially one of them which was mainly located in America around 10 years ago is what most people now adays reffer to as AWTOK due to something which happened to cause almost everyone from back than one of the largest groups fighting against and defending others against these groups to disappear. this was also one of the most public groups since even though you couldn't easly get in, find ways to get in, or contact them but they also protected others who didn't directly be like them and even sometimes normal humans against those who would be described AWTOK and comparable who did not focus on the same group as which a AWTOK would target." -All of this is part of a fantasy. A game that several people were playing that's gotten bigger then they intended, and they're not responsible enough to answer for this shameful display. The people who began this place are long gone because they're too ashamed to resolve the lies they've displayed through the years. That's what's wrong with it. Everything you've said is bullshit. You Know it's bullshit too, which is what makes it so much worse and makes you so much more guilty then the rest. You're encouraging stupidity. What a waste. "So the second thing is that it seems there is much information taken from a relatively new witchcraft community with young members." -No. It's shit they did a quick google search on with all the effort they'd put into discribing their day to their parents. Absolutely everything they've contributed is absolute garbage and an insult to our ancestors talents and strengths. " this is in the first sentence of But what about magic? "If you're thinking about sleight...." in reality, you do indeed need less than even a movement. and know that spells work by calling for help from those who can do actual magic(k). wether it are, fairy's, god's, stars, or anything. the thing that you couldn't do something at a certain level is the same as saying it is impossible for an object to go faster than 10 mph. if you look into the history of whitchcraft you can see that witchcraft was writen by those for others to learn faster and more easily with the intent for them to see the truth and learn and know to moddify what they learned for what is needed. a spell is more like a dance, a story, a feeling and so any spell works either by luck, fate, destiny or the users own skill and insight in actual magic(k). if you want to get truly good in witchcraft you'll need to learn to write it." -That is Not how magic works. That's not what a spell is, nor what the act of Casting is. Casting is Casting Forth your Will and Conciousness into the World. Acting with Intent and Sending with Intent. Casting with Intention! Not.. Begging and pleading like a gutter wretch. You know Nothing about history. You have not once Clue what you're writing. An education is now being Provided, free of Charge.. In a way. Grimoire are Personal notes. The Old Craft wasn't ever written down, it was an oral tradition passed on to apprentice from master. Before that, when Humanity understood what it Was, We drew from All. Gods, Monsters, Angels, Demons. It did not Matter because we understood each had it's place in Eternity alongside of us. They have their realms and powers, we have ours. And to our call they ANSWER. When your Voice shakes the Stars, they Will ANSWER! You can follow another's path to a point, but in the end you Will create your own. You will fuse all of the knowledge you aquire until it mutates into something Beyond. Your own Craft. But you must Devour to do so. Devour and Learn. Become hunger unending or risk falling back to sleep. You can have That freely. " I know many who are skilled in the old witchcraft and druidism. and I know that most things they, I and many others(most here could do things before learning it this life) do are claimed to be impossible by some. know that some who failed to instantly be strong magic(k) or who have intentions like a AWTOK told most so often and on so many places that it should be impossible that many influentials said the same out of fear of hate or such causing many to believe them. but know that the strong creatures I know do not say things to be impossible and when learning you need to accept that there are things that are there which they can't see. ande eventually they will start to see. they trust much old knowledge and then be and truly understand what lies beneath it. I have in an actual event had many things showing such, but I think one of the safe ones to tell is when a friend(who practiced and according to her surroundings was very skilled in many forms of witchcraft and magick)(was my girlfriend during the last years of high school and a few years after that, we went to the same school back then(this happened during highschool)) openly told when we where swimming with friends that I didn't exist and was just imaginary(a shared imagination or something like that). later on this turned out to be because she once noticed me do something she hadn't be able to do herself and so she thought it to be impossible, causing her to think I didn't exist. later on everyone from that group(from which most did not practise magic(k)) remembered it but she didn't know I even knew and know about magic(k) anymore. most of those now do some things like witchcraft." - I doubt that. You're too badly informed to know anybody of compotence. The things you discribe are barely a parlor trick at best. Magic is the manipulation of Reality itself, and you're wondering about limitations? It's not about stupid things like growing wings or trying to distort your body. Do you Really need to be TOLD why that is? It shouldn't need to be said. The body isn't as important as the spirit. The spirit is what we refine in our lives, if we're doing Anything worthwhile and Intentional, the body is simply the Means to do so. It's an incredible tool and one that cannot be underestimated. But in the end, it is Vestigial. Our true self is Beyond that. Spirit and Energy has no form, formless things are everything. Energy can be distored within and without the body and etheric tendrils are of the most simple things to form. We are bound within this reality, and as such the laws are immutable. We place ourselves Outside of this reality, piercing the Veils of Conciousness (Sunken Voorlomi if you Prefer) and Percieve Negative Existance (The Void, Gannugnagap, Abyss.. Many names it has). This perspective allows us to become Free of physical reality's hold. It's the idea of active enlightenment. It's the seizing of power from deep within and from associating with the powers without. When you awaken and become fully self aware, you'll know where you're meant to be. Gravitate to what you feel inside and discover your path, forged through knowledge and your Experience. Above all, Experience. Above all, even if you choose to dive into endless light instead of the depths of Darkness Eternal, Do not Stop. DO. Xeper, Xeper, Xeperu! Become! Evolve! Devour, Destroy, Become or Be Crushed!!